Los hombres son de Sasan, las mujeres son de Artemyra
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Era un día brillante en la siempre alegre y soleada isla de Sindria, aquel era un día especialmente importante, ya que estaban por llegar los nuevos embajadores de Sasan y de Artemyra para ocupar dos puestos entre los generales de Sinbad, ¿qué sucederá cuando ambos se conozcan y se den cuenta de las enormes diferencias entre sus culturas? One-shot Spartos x Pisti.


Era un día brillante en la siempre alegre y soleada isla de Sindria, el cielo estaba claro, los pájaros cantaban... Y además, aquel era un día especialmente importante, el rey y sus actuales 6 generales estaban esperando en el puerto de la isla para recibir a los nuevos embajadores que llegaban en dos barcos que llegaban desde Sasan y Artemyra. Después de la pérdida de los embajadores anteriores, ambos reinos habían acordado con Sinbad enviar nuevos representantes de cada uno para sustituirles y volver a completar las filas de Sindria, en ambos casos, los reyes de cada país habían informado que el enviado sería alguien de la familia real, el segundo príncipe en el caso de Sasan, y la séptima princesa en el caso de Artemyra.

El primer barco en asomarse en el horizonte fue el barco que llegaba desde Sasan, fue bastante reconocible al llegar, ya que absolutamente toda la tripulación estaba formada por hombres, y Sinbad ya tenía muy claro que un barco que viniese de Artemyra no iba a ser así. Del barco bajaron diversos sirvientes de palacio y, por último, el príncipe, en ese momento tendría ya unos 21 años, había sido tiempo desde la última vez que él y Sinbad se habían visto en la primera y única visita de este a Sasan 10 años atrás.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Spartos, ¿verdad?- Sonrió el rey de Sindria estrechándole la mano, a lo que el otro respondió asintiendo un poco con la cabeza.- Es un honor volver a tener a un príncipe de Sasan en Sindria.

\- Todo lo contrario.- Dijo el más joven negando con la cabeza.- Yo soy quien está agradecido de poder haber venido aquí desde mi país para poder aprender cosas nuevas y ayudar en lo que pueda.

\- Muy bien.- Asintió Sinbad contento por la respuesta.- Pero no hace falta que seas tan formal, a partir de hoy vas a vivir en el palacio, así que tendrás que ir cogiendo confianza.- Indicó señalando al resto de generales que estaban a su espalda, al verle todos hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo y Spartos hizo lo mismo.- Jafar te enseñará el castillo cuando lleguemos.

Dicho esto, todos emprendieron la vuelta al palacio, una vez allí, Jafar fue enseñándole todas las diferentes partes del castillo al recién llegado, finalizando al llegar a su nueva habitación, en la que los sirvientes reales de Sasan ya habían dejado sus pertenencias.

\- Todos los generales dormimos en esta torre central junto con el rey Sin, si necesitas algo más mi habitación solo está un par de puertas más allá.- Sonrió el de pelo blanco dando por finalizada la visita, Spartos le dio las gracias y entró en su habitación para echar un vistazo a esta e instalarse.

La habitación era bastante grande, con una enorme cama llena de cojines en el centro y varias mesas y estanterías pegadas a la pared repartidas por el resto de la estancia, a pie de la cama había un diván de madera oscura con varios cojines de color rojo vino y frente a este un gran armario del mismo color, por último, justo frente a la puerta, había una enorme ventana que daba a un balcón desde el que se podían ver unas preciosas vistas de casi todo el reino. Spartos empezó a colocar sus cosas de manera ordenada por toda la habitación y, una vez acabó, al notar gruñir su estómago, decidió ir en busca de Jafar para preguntarle dónde podía encontrar algo de comer.

El pelirrojo empezó a recorrer el pasillo algo distraído mirando a su alrededor, admirando lo hermoso de la decoración del castillo hasta que, de repente, sintió un golpe seco contra su estómago que le hizo caer al suelo debido a que aquello le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

\- Ay...- Musitó la persona que se había chocado con él sobándose la frente.- No pensé que me fuese a encontrar a nadie, este castillo es mucho más grande que el mío.- Suspiró la persona poniéndose de pie y fijándose en Spartos.- ¿Estás bien?

Al mirar arriba, Spartos se encontró con que la persona que le estaba extendiendo la mano era una muchacha rubia y bastante bajita, tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza y adornado con una cinta roja con una pluma metálica, lo último en lo que el pelirrojo se fijó fue en la vestimenta en sí, iba descalza, aunque llevaba unas tobilleras de cuero con unas plumas en los tobillos, y una especie de mono de color rosa claro que dejaba casi toda la parte delantera del torso al descubierto, este descubrimiento fue el que le hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo y casi dar un bote hacia atrás, haciendo a la chica levantar una ceja.

\- ¿P-Por qué vas vestida así?- Preguntó Spartos mirando a otro lado totalmente escandalizado.

\- ¿Eh? Es mi ropa de siempre, en Artemyra todas vestimos así.- Respondió ella sin comprender cuál era el problema.- Me llamo Pisti.- Sonrió volviendo a extenderle la mano.- ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

\- Spartos...- Musitó él mirándola de reojo, al ver que él planeaba mirarla a menos que hiciese algo con su ropa, Pisti usó su otra mano para cerrarse el escote y que no se le viera el torso.

\- ¿Así mejor?- Él asintió un poco con la cabeza y correspondió al apretón de manos poniéndose de pie ya algo menos nervioso.- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Que sepas que aunque no lo parezca ya no soy una niña, tengo 16 años.- Dijo ella orgullosa.- Así que si quieres no es nada malo que mires.

\- Tengo 21, ¡y no es por eso!- Exclamó Spartos avergonzado.- No puedo mirar así como así a las mujeres, en mi país está mal visto...

\- Hm... Pues en el mío todas las chicas vamos así, es cómodo y vamos fresquitas, tú tienes que pasar un calor con esa armadura...- Dijo Pisti mirándole de arriba abajo.- ¿Tú también has llegado hoy?- Spartos asintió un poco con la cabeza.- ¿Te vienes a explorar? Tengo una manera muy guay de que veamos tooodo el reino en poco tiempo, ¿quieres?

\- Vale...- Respondió finalmente a pesar de que no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

…

Efectivamente, aceptar fue un error, en apenas unos minutos, Spartos se vio subido a un pájaro gigante que comenzó a volar alrededor de toda la isla dirigido por Pisti, además, a esto se le sumaba que aún continuaba con el estómago vacío, lo cual, unido a las nauseas, solo conseguía provocarle al pelirrojo aún más ganas de vomitar.

\- ¡Wohoo! ¡Qué bonito es todo!- Exclamó Pisti mirando alrededor desde el pájaro mientras Spartos se agarraba a este como si le fuera la vida en ello (Aunque realmente sí que estaba siendo cuestión de vida o muerte en aquellos momentos).- ¿No te lo parece, Starpos?

\- Es Spartos...

\- ¡Eso!- Rió ella como si nada.- ¿Te gustan las vis...?- Al darse la vuelta para volver a preguntarle, la rubia se quedó helada al ver que Spartos ya no estaba en el pájaro, al mirar abajo, le vio cayendo a toda velocidad desde aquella altura tan considerable a la que estaban.- Uy...

Enseguida, Pisti hizo que su pájaro empezase a volar hacia abajo lista para atrapar a Spartos al vuelo, cuando casi estaban a ras de suelo, la chica alcanzó una de las manos de Spartos y tiró de él para volver a subirle al pájaro y emprender el vuelo hacia arriba de nuevo para no estrellarse.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Pisti ya estaban estabilizados en el aire otra vez.

\- Más o menos...- Musitó el pelirrojo que tenía la cara prácticamente azul del mareo.

\- Vaaale, vamos de vuelta, aún así me lo he pasado bien.- Sonrió apretándole la mano haciendo a Spartos percatarse de que ella aún no le había soltado esta, pero al contrario de lo que habría hecho normalmente no protestó y la dejó estar durante el camino de vuelta al castillo.

…

\- Sin, ¿has visto el pájaro que casi se estrella...?- Preguntó Jafar en una de las terrazas del palacio sirviéndole a su rey un vaso de agua junto a su almuerzo.

\- Sep, se ve que la princesa de Artemyra ya se ha encontrado con Spartos, qué bien que hayan hecho buenas migas.- Sonrió Sinbad cogiendo el vaso de agua y bebiéndoselo entero para a continuación rellenar este con vino de una jarra que estaba sobre la mesa.

\- Si casi lo mata...

\- Tú casi me matas a mí la primera vez que nos encontramos, Jafar.

\- No menciones eso...- Suspiró el menor girando la cabeza.- Y Sin.

\- ¿Hm?

\- No bebas más, que es muy temprano.- Dijo tomando la jarra de vino de la mesa y quitándole el vaso de la mano.

\- ¡Jafar!


End file.
